


A Royal Flush

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Series: Kink Meme 2020 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gambling, Hot Tub Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Poker, Praise Kink, Pregnant Clarke Griffin, Protective Bellamy Blake, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Strip Poker, The 100 (TV) Kink Meme, Twins, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Finn, desperate to beat Bellamy gambles Clarke and Bellamy intends to collect of his bet. Clarke is not too happy with Finn.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Minor Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin - Relationship
Series: Kink Meme 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609159
Comments: 52
Kudos: 423
Collections: Bellarke smut, The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Finn looks around the table, trying desperately to see some sign of cheating or a tell. But despite the past six months of playing with these men, he’s no closer to breaking them.  
The men in front of him are as cold as stone. Roan, who is known as the Ice King appears to be bored, twiddling his wedding ring. His wife Echo is no doubt at her lover’s houses. Murphy known as the Trash Prince is whispering into the card dealer, Emori’s ear, who is sitting in his lap, his hand on her breast. Bellamy, who everyone knows as the Rebel King is simply staring at him, unblinkingly while Gabriel, known as The Doctor is tapping his fingers on the table, no doubt eager to get home to his girlfriends. His phone had been buzzing a few minutes ago, no doubt them sending pictures to his phone.  
They had all been playing for an extra hour already.  
Finn’s phone was being blown up by Clarke no doubt asking where he was but he could care less. 

Receiving an invitation to the game six months ago was supposed to change his luck.  
A chance to gamble with some of the richest and most dangerous men in Arkadia?  
How could he say no?  
He loved the smell of cigarettes and money in the room.  
He loved to gamble.  
He loved the high stakes of it all.  
He loved the adrenaline rush it gave him.  
He loved the power it gave him- it was addicting.  
Clarke had begged him to stay away when he first got the invitation but he had ignored her.  
She had her trust fund and her father's charity which unknown to her, he was using to fund these little games,  
No, she was too busy saving lives to notice what he was doing.  
The precious children coming before him.  
But she trusted him.  
Believed him when he said that he no longer gambled.  
She was a fool.  
And he was not.  
Only a fool would turn down the chance to play a game with the Royals.  
And he was no fool. 

“Check.”  
He looks at his chips and swallows hard at the small dwindling pile.  
Clarke will kill him if she finds out that he once again here wasting money- her money.  
She had thrown a fit roughly four months when he, in a desperate gamble, had bet away her father's watch.  
She had stormed down to the Royals demanding her watch back.  
Finn had followed her, afraid that she would jeopardize his chance of being invited back.  
She had gotten in Bellamy’s face about returning the watch as it was a family heirloom and a gift from her dead father all while Bellamy looked her up and down, his eyes focused on her tits which were almost spilling out of her shirt as she yelled at him. The more Bellamy ignored Clarke the angrier she got and eventually he raised a hand to cut her off.  
“You want it so bad princess, play me for it.”  
Clarke had shivers at the nickname in a way that she did not whenever Finn used the nickname. 

Clarke had refused and had made her way out of the room.  
Finn had noticed the way Bellamy's eyes followed his fiance's ass, which was displayed nicely by the tight black skirt she wore, working at her father’s charity. Finn had not been happy and had played aggressively losing not Clarkes’ watch but about six hundred dollars- all to Bellamy.  
Finn hated Bellamy and he was determined to wipe him clean. 

Emori gets off from Murphy’s lap hands out the cards.  
“Last round boys”  
Bellamy grins.  
“Raise.  
Finn feels a wave of panic hit him. His chips would not be enough but he could not fold- it was Bellamy.  
Bellamy shook his head.  
“Well, what will it be boys, fold or call?”  
Gabriel shakes his head.  
“Fold, Josie and your sister will kill me if I lose this much.”  
Roan looks at the Bellamy and pushes his chips in.  
“I have more where that came from.”  
Murphy shakes his head.  
“I’ll keep what I have now. Fold.”  
All eyes land on him.  
“What will be Collins. Don’t want to keep that pretty girl of yours waiting.”  
Bellamy’s voice is mocking and he raises an eyebrow. He’s relaxed, his hair is a mess and his tie is undone.  
Finn hates it.  
He hates Bellamy.

Finn can’t quite explain the hatred he feels for Bellamy especially when he noticed how Bellamy had looked at Clarke.  
“I raise.”  
Bellamy snorts.  
“With what? You got another watch hidden somewhere? Perhaps a golden necklace.”  
Bellamy leans in.  
“What could you possibly have that will be of equal value or more to this.”  
Bellamy waves his hands over the chips on the table.  
Finn is scrambling.  
He had a good hand and with both Murphy and Gabriel folding he had a chance of winning, a very high chance.  
Then it hits him.  
He knows exactly what to bet.  
“Clarke.”  
Excuse me?”  
For a split second Bellamy’s masks slips and he looks surprised.  
Finn feels a surge of confidence.  
“I bet Clarke. She’s yours for one night- to do whatever you want. I see the way you look at her.”  
Finn is proud of himself.  
He is under Bellamy’s skin and he’s going to win.  
Bellamy sits across for him thinking and the other men are silent but exchange knowing looks.

Bellamy nods at Emori and one by one they reveal their cards.  
Finn looks over to Roan’s and his stomach sinks.  
Roan’s straight flush beats his full house.  
Then he looks at Bellamy who is smirking and Finn freezes when he sees the cards.  
A royal flush.  
It’s not possible.  
“You’re cheating!”  
Finn jumps up and slams his hands on the table, Bellamy doesn’t even flinch as two of his men stand next to Finn and Finn sits down shakily.  
“A bet is a bet.”  
“Emori, be a doll and have some escort Ms…”  
He looks at Finn and Finn drops his head.  
“Griffin, Clarke Griffin.”  
“Have someone escort Ms. Griffin, here.”

Two more men head off and Gabriel pats his shoulder.  
“I’m heading home to the girls.”  
Bellamy nods.  
“See you next time, Doc.”  
Roan and Murphy leave ten minutes later, Murphy’s arms around Emori’s shoulders and Roan whispers in his ear.  
Finn is left alone with Bellamy, who simply takes a sip of his whiskey.

Fifteen minutes later, they hear shouting and Finn’s jaw drops as Clarke is escorted into the room and shoved at Bellamy.  
She stumbles and falls to the floor.  
She is on her hands and knees and shoots them a glare.  
She stands up slowly, like a queen.  
Her blonde hair is curled and she’s dressed in purple lingerie, the purple lace barely covering her tits, the black silk ribbon a sharp contrast against her pale skin. Her eyes are framed with dark mascara and her lips are painted a deep shade or purple.

Bellamy’s eyes widen when he takes her in.  
“My my my, Ms.Griffin. You look...enticing.”  
He turns to Finn.  
“Wow, Collins.”  
Clarke rolls her eyes.  
“Cut the crap Blake. Is their a reason why two of your men dragged me from my bed, without letting me change?”  
She shoots Finn a glare.  
“Thought you quit.”  
“Clarke..”  
Bellamy cuts him off smoothly.  
“You see, Finn here, made a bet and I called his bluff. Time to collect my winnings.”  
Bellamy licks his lips as he looks her up and down.  
Clarke’s eyes widen and she turns to Finn, a look of anger and betrayal on her face.  
“No, you didn’t.”  
Bellamy chuckles and Clarke turns to him.  
“He did.”  
He’s curious to see what Clarke will do.  
Will she cry?  
Will she scream?  
But to Bellamy’s surprise she goes straight for Collins and shoves him off his chair.  
“You asshole! I am not your property. I am not yours to claim or to bet. How dare you.”  
She slaps him hard, his chest heaving.

“I got dressed up for you. Cause you haven’t fucked me in months. I thought you were punishing me for always being so wrapped up in the charity.”  
She’s fuming.  
“Wait, he hasn't fucked you in months?”  
Clarke nods.  
“Not since the watch. We fought and I’ve been coming home late. Someone has been stealing…”  
She trails off, a hand covering her mouth.  
“It was you. You’ve been taking money from the charity. This is how you fund your little games, isn’t it?”  
Finn can’t do anything but nod and Bellamy scoffs.  
“You’ve been stealing from charity? Pathetic.”  
Bellamy moves to stand up next to Clarke and she turns to look at him.  
He leans in to whisper into her ear.  
“Your move princess.”  
Clarke shivers and she can feel her nipples harden and clenches her knees.

She had been turned on since she first walked into the room.  
The first time she laid eyes on Bellamy when she had come to yell at him about the watch she had been aware of the danger that seemed to roll off him.  
He was the type man that she should avoid but the type of man that she knew would give her the world.  
He was the type of man to bend her over and claim her, to take charge, to make her feel things she has never felt before.  
He was anything but safe.  
Finn, Finn was supposed to be safe.  
Yet he had betrayed her. 

She looks Bellamy up and down and nods.  
She doesn’t even bother to look at Finn.  
“Consider yourself dumped. You have one day to get your stuff out of my house and only your stuff.”  
“Clarke.”  
He stands and reaches for her but Bellamy’s men are there, they are dragging him away when Clarke calls out.  
“Stop.”  
Bellamy who is running a hand down her cheek freezes as do his men. Finn looks at Clarke with hope.  
“I want him to watch. I want him to watch you fuck me.”  
Her cheeks are red and Bellamy swipes his thumb on her lips and she parts them and bites down gently.  
“You heard her.”

Finn is handcuffed to a chair and a gag is shoved into his mouth.

Bellamy lets his hands roam over Clarke’s body starting from her chest, where he takes the time to weigh them in his hands, thumbs brushing against her nipples and heading down to squeeze her ass, his fingers digging into her creamy soft flesh, his fingers already leaving marks on her skin and then slowing moving his hand forward to cup her and Clarke blushes.  
She’s wet and hot and Bellamy leans in to press a kiss to her jaw.  
“Needy princess?”  
He grins when he realizes that her panties are crotchless and slides two fingers in and they slide in easily. Clarke left out a breathy moan and drops her head to his shoulder and he moves his fingers slowly, teasing her.

He pulls out suddenly and she lets out a whine.  
“Bellamy.”  
“Sorry, princess.”  
He slides the fingers into her mouth and she closes her eyes at the taste.  
When she opens her eyes Bellamy is looking at her softly and he cups her face to kiss her, his tongue swiping at her lips and then her lips part and he slides his tongue in, his hand in her hair, pulling at her curls.  
He kisses her roughly, dominating, and she wonders if he will fuck her the same way.  
He manages to back her up against the table, where not even an hour ago there was a game going on.  
His hands hold her thighs apart wide and he pulls away from her and lifts her onto the table.

He steps back and looks at her and she feels exposed. She can see Finn, wide-eyed, looking at them furiously, and starts to close her legs a bit when Bellamy slaps his hand on her inner thigh.  
“Did I say you could close your legs?”  
She shakes her head no and he takes her hands and makes her hold her thighs  
He strokes her gently.  
“You are to keep your legs open for me princess.”  
Her cunt pulses at the nickname.  
“You like that don't you? You like it when I call you princess.”  
He turns to Finn and moves to the side.  
“Can you see how needy she is? How wet?”  
She’s glistening and Finn wants to scream.  
She’s never been like that around him.  
“Can you see how desperate she is? How desperate she wants to be fucked good?”

Clarke’s fingers are digging into her skin and Bellamy drops to his knees.  
He looks up at her, and Clarke looks at him.  
He looks good in between her legs, his curls a mess, his shirt unbuttoned, his freckles and the boyish smirk, the dark glint in his eyes as he winks at her.  
He licks a solid stripe down her cunt and Clarke nearly screams at the sensations.  
She's whelmed. The coldness of the table, the heat in between her legs, the feeling of Bellamy’s tongue.  
She lets go of her thighs to grab his head and he pulls away chuckling.  
He presses a kiss to her inner thigh and nips at her skin with his teeth before he soothes it with a quick lick.  
“Hold on princess.”

That's all the warning she gets before he licks another stripe before his tongue swirls around her clit.  
Clarke gasps, her hand tightening in his hair and she can feel him laugh, the vibrations making her moan.  
She leans back one arm propping her up as he eats her out.  
She looks down to admire the man in between her legs, the softness of his curls in her hands, the way his tan skin is a sharp contrast to her own pale skin. The way he licks into her folds and zigzags his tongue up and down circling her clit and then sucking on it, the way his nose nuzzles her clit as he uses his tongue to lick into her deeply.  
She arches her back when he slips three fingers into her and he licks at her softly, not quite an apology but a gentle way to get her to relax before he starts at it again, taking her to the edge but pulling back before she can fall apart. He crooks his fingers and Clarke gasps and she can't help but thrust her hips against his face.  
It spurs him on and he uses his other hand to hold one of her legs and push it wider as he starts to flick his tongue over her clit furiously, alternating with sucking on it.  
Clarke can feel it in her toes and she tugs on his curls frantically, toes curling and she screams as he finally lets her fall.  
“Bellamy!”  
He’s already pulling away and he and Finn watch as Clarke’s cunt pulses, her cum dripping out of her.  
She’s withering, soft sobs coming out of her mouth.

Once it over, Bellamy presses another kiss to her leg before he licks her clean.  
He helps her sit up and frames her face with her hands.  
He finds it fascinating his hands are as large as her face but shake his head.  
“You looked so good like that princess, cumming for me, letting me see how needy you are. Such a pretty little cunt.”  
He kisses her noses and makes his way to her lips.  
He lets his hands roam over her tits, squeezing and she pushes into his hands.

“Bellamy. I want your cock.”  
Her hands wrap around his pants, her eyes wide.  
“You want my big cock princess? Want me to fuck you good?”  
She nods and he pulls away with a shake of his head.  
“I want to hear you say it.  
She licks her lips.  
“I want your big cock. I want you to fuck me good- hard and fast. Make me scream. Make me yours.”  
Bellamy’s pants are already dropping to the floor and he pulls off his shirt throwing it behind her.  
He’s huge and she already sees a dot of precum on the tip.  
He’s much bigger than she’s used to and she bites her lip.  
What if he doesn’t fit>

But then she thinks about how good he will feel in between her legs and she can feel wetness gushing out of her.  
Lost in her thoughts she doesn't even realize that he’s already sliding in between when she lets out a cry as he spreads her.  
His arms brace himself against the table and she tucks her head into the crook of his neck as he nuzzles her hair.  
“Good?”  
She nods.  
She feels so full.  
He hitches one of her legs over his hips and she grabs into his shoulder, the new position causing him to shift deeper and she moans.  
He starts to thrust into her quickly as Clarke closes her eyes, her fingers digging into his skin.  
He’s whispering in her ear.  
“Such a tight little pussy princess. I got you, I got you. You needed this. You needed a good hard fuck. You needed me. You needed my cock.”  
She bites down on her shoulder to keep herself from screaming and he pulls away and she whines.  
“I want to hear you.”  
He thrusts back into her hard with a snap of his hips and Clarke arches her back, head thrown back.  
“Bellamy!”  
He starts to move faster and he hitches her leg higher and she cums again with a loud cry, his cunt tightening around him. He groans as he feels her orgasm and he cums. She can feel his cum in her and it triggers another smaller orgasm.

He pants above her as she lets it take over her, peppering a few kisses onto her face.  
Her make up is smeared, her panties are ruined and she has thoroughly been fucked.  
She closes her eyes and she hears him laugh.  
“You are mine now princess.”  
She wraps her arms around his neck.  
His.  
She likes the sound of that. 

Finn’s too focused on the scene of watching his rival fuck his ex-girlfriend and he jumps when two hands grab him. His last look of them is Clarke screaming Bellamy’s name as he thrusts into her.


	2. Fold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke deals with Finn and the aftermath of her night with Bellamy and Bellamy takes good care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got asked to do a second part. I hope this lives up the bar set by the first chapter.

Clarke is late.  
Again.  
She’s been late for a lot of things.  
She’s been late for work because she’s been too busy throwing up.  
She’s been late for brunch with her mother for the same reasons.  
She missed out on dinner with Raven because she had gone home exhausted and simply slept through the reservations.  
She figured it was stress.  
She had not been sleeping well- well since Bellamy Blake properly fucked her. 

That night had been hands down the best night of her life- the best fuck she ever had and the best sleep she has had in years.  
But when she had woken up to a cold empty bed, she had made her way home, stealing his shirt and a pair of sweatpants.  
She was a grown woman, she could take a hint.  
Last night had been a bet- Bellamy collecting his earnings and she getting her revenge on Finn.  
That was all there was too. 

She had bigger problems to worry about than feeling hurt over Bellamy's rejection.  
When she had gotten home, Finn had been on her couch, asleep, his stuff everywhere.  
"I told you to get your stuff and leave."  
Finn scowled at her.  
"Are you serious. I made a mistake. I'll pay you back baby. I'll forgive you for sleeping with Bellamy."  
There had been a lot of yelling after that and then finally she managed to shove him out of her apartment, locking the door with the deadbolt behind him, ignoring his muffled yells.

She had laid in bed, tired and upset.  
She had woken up to an empty bed and it would a lie if she said that she had not been hoping that Bellamy Blake would be there when she woke up.  
But he wasn’t.  
Now she's home- tired and frustrated, her good mood gone.  
She thinks about his mouth in her cunt the way he called it pretty, called it his.  
She thinks of the way he pulled her hair as he fucked her from behind, his lips skimming her shoulder.  
She thinks of the way he looked at her, the way he toyed with Finn and with her.  
She can feel a flush on her skin and her nipples are hard under the shirt.  
So she closes her eyes and slips a hand into his sweatpants and runs a finger up her slit, not surprised to find herself wet.  
She slips two fingers into her cunt and they slip in and out easily.  
She thinks of the way he looked at her as she rode him the way he told her “You look so good riding me, bouncing on my cock. So good princess.”  
She comes to the thought of the way he looked eating her out, his name on her lips.  
She laughs, dazed.  
Something tells her that Bellamy will be making a reappearance in her fantasies.

* * *

Day pass, week pass, and Clarke gets herself off to the memories of that night every night, sometimes more if she's super stressed.  
She doesn’t mean to but she’s so stressed from dealing with Finn and cleaning up the mess he had made.  
She's busy looking for new partners and more sponsors to cover up the losses from his (her) mistakes.  
She doesn't want to admit to what has happened because she knows it will look bad on her and she loved and trusted this man wood turned around and had tried to destroy something that she held dear.  
To make matters worse Finn didn't seem to get the message, he shows up to the apartment often, begging her for a second chance, telling her that he will quit gambling, that he wants her back, that he would fix things. Clarke sends him away angry tears in her eyes, voice hoarse from yelling.  
She changes the lock to her doors after she'd come home late one night to find Finn on her couch, refusing to leave until the cops were called and once he was escorted out, she bursts into tears and slips into Bellamy's shirt and sweatpants and crawls into bed.  
She's half tempted to go to the bar to see him, but she refuses to be that girl.  


The next morning, however, there was some good news.  
They have received an anonymous donation and along with a check that Roan had dropped off.  
Clarke can't help but burst into tears when she sees the amount, she's not sure why because she has never been much of crier although that seems to be all she is doing these days.  


Gabriel Santiago who is one of the new doctors that works at the orphanage takes her aside to as if she's okay.  
"This is the best news I've got in a long time and I've been so tired and stressed and I don't know why I can't stop crying."  
He pats her shoulder.  
"Maybe you should take it easy. You have been working super hard. "  
A few days later, Clarke orders some Chinese food but when the delivery boy drops it off, she spins on her heels and throws up.  
She pays the boy of course and then gives the food to her neighbor's, the smell bothering her.  
She tells herself it's the flu- she's tired, she's stressed, she's making herself sick, it's the only logical explanation.  


But it's been weeks later and she still not feeling good. She's tired and sluggish.  
She stands in front of the mirror trying to squeeze into her favorite gala dress when it hits her.  
She has a gala coming up and when she realizes the dress doesn't fit her, a thought hits her.  
She scrambles for her phone.  
"No, no, no."  
She hasn't had a period in a while.  
She closes her eyes, she has been stressed so maybe she skipped.  
She thinks about that night, did they use protection?  
Her face pales when she realizes the only time they had use protection was when they had gone up to the small room above the bar.  
He hadn't used protection when he bent her over the pool table or fucked her on the poker table in front of Finn.  
All it took was one time.  
Clarke opens her eyes and she studies herself in the mirror.  
Her breasts which are already on the large side are even larger and her hands settle themselves on her stomach. She turns to the side, the dress pooling at her feet.  
She has no bump, she's not even sure if it's true but the more she thinks about it, the more she is sure.  
the more she wants it.  
She wants a baby.  
She wants Bellamy's baby.  
She thinks about Bellamy's big hands covering her smaller ones over her stomach, over their baby, his arms around her.  


She makes an appointment with a doctor and he confirms that she is fourteen weeks pregnant and she starts to cry as he hands her the pictures. She's having a baby.  
She's having Bellamy's baby.  
She's happy.  
She's also scared and worried and not sure how or if to tell Bellamy but she's having a child.  


Her happy bubble bursts when she heads to the orphanage to find Finn there, shouting, demanding to see her.  
She can see how terrified the kids are and she watching the volunteers try to pull them away into different rooms far from Finn.  
“Go home, Finn. I told you we are done.”  
He staggers towards her and Clarke has the sinking realization that he's drunk.  
She backs away and curses to herself when she realizes that she's against the wall.  
He looms over her.  
“You little slut, you think you can leave me? I’m leaving you. Whore, I saw you, how eager you were. Probably not the first time you fucked him.”  
Clarke scans the room for an opening, she wants to run and she knows that she can shove him and take off if it were not for the gun tucked into his pants.  
She needs to keep the kids and the child in her belly safe.  
"Finn please. Go home. I told you we were done. We were done the moment I found out that you were gambling with my money.  
He grabs her shoulders, shaking her. "Don't play innocent with me. I saw how wet you were, you filthy slut. You liked him touching you. You liked him fucking you. "  
She twists her head making eye contact with Gabriel and she shakes her head, begging him not to do anything, to protect the kids.  
"Finn, please you are hurting me."  
She hates this, being weak, but her biggest concern is the kids.  
He slaps her hard and Clarke crumples to the floor, one arm on her cheek, the other around her stomach.  
The second she hits the floor, there is a flash and then Finn's on the ground.  
She screams, she can't hear anything but someone is holding their hands out and when she doesn't reach for them they gently pull her up and away.  
Finn is screaming and she's trembling.  
"Clarke, princess. I need you to focus on me. You are okay. He can't hurt you anymore."  
Someone is rubbing her arms and Clarke forces herself to look up.  
Bellamy.  
Her eyes flutter close.  


* * *

Bellamy is quick to catch her as she crumples to the floor.  
"Clarke!"  
Gabriel turns the second Bellamy calls her name and he is quick to rush Clarke to an empty room.  
Bellamy places her on the bed and Gabriel examines her.  
"Is she okay? Do I need to take her to the hospital?"  
Gabriel shakes her head.  
"I think it's just shock. She's been super stressed and tired lately. I'm going to send her home."  
Bellamy strokes her hair away from her face and Gabriel hesitates for a second.  
"Can you take her home?"  
Bellamy nods.  
"I just need her keys."  
There's a knock on the door and it's an officer.  
"We were hoping to speak to her as to what happened?"  
Gabriel stands up.  
"She needs to rest."  
"Is there a number or an address we can pay her a visit tomorrow? Or should we come here?"  
Bellamy rattles off his address without hesitating and takes the purse the officer holds out.  


"Is it smart to take her to your place?"  
Bellamy shoots the man a glare and Gabriel shrugs.  
"I'm just saying, I mean she did leave your house without a note."  
Bellamy ignores the stab on pain and instead after sending a mental apology to his mothers before he digs through Clarke's purse looking for keys.  
The inside is a mess. He pulls out a packet of tissues, a bottle of hand sanitizer, some mints, a couple of hair ties, some pens, and some papers before he finds her keys at the bottom of the bag. He lays them on the table and starts putting everything back when he freezes.  
His fingers tremble as he picks up the picture.  
It's fuzzy but there's no mistaking what it is.  
It's an ultrasound picture.  
Clarke is pregnant.  
He thinks about how Clarke had admitted that Finn hadn't slept with her in a long time, and how he didn't use a condom the first two times.  
Clarke is pregnant with his baby.  


* * *

Clarke wakes up under the softest and warmest covers ever and an arm around her waist. She stiffens, mind whirling before it registers that the arm attached to her waist is speaking.  
"Your momma is amazing. So smart, so strong, so kind. A bit of a princess but that's okay. I'll take care of her, of both of you. I hope you get the best parts of her- her brain, her smile..."  
"Your eyes."  
It's a whisper but he hears her anyway.  
He presses his lips to her shoulder and she shivers.  
"Good afternoon princess, sleep well?"  
Clarke nods.  
"Best sleep I've had since..."  
She trails off, remembering how she woke up to an empty bed.  
"I haven't slept this good since that night..."  
Bellamy decides to lay his cards on the table. He has had a lot to think about since that night, that morning.  
"I had plans for you that morning. I was disappointed to find you gone once I came back with breakfast."  
"You left to get breakfast? I thought you left ..."  
"You? Leaving the bed was so hard."  
He pulls her in closer, tighter and she feels him against her leg, hard.  
His hand slips under her dress and Clarke lets out a soft moan as he cups her, she's warm and wet and he smiles.  
"I had plans to wake you up."  
He slips under her panties and Clarke lets out a whimper and he strokes her lazily.  
This is a different Bellamy from that night. He's softer, teasing, but just as seductive and dominating.  
"I was going to crawl back into bed and wake you up slowly, softly, fingers teasing you, watching you whimper and your eyes flutter open."  
He slips a finger and Clarke turns her head to press a kiss to his jaw, she moves her hips and he removes his fingers and she lets out a frustrated whine.  
"Bellamy."  
"Naughty princess."  
"Please Bellamy."  
"Let me take care of you, princess."  
He nips at her neck as he slips two fingers into her, slipping them in and out gently.  
"Now where was I... I would slip my fingers into you, feel you clench down on them, listen to you beg for my cock. Once I teased you enough, that is.  
He continues to whisper to her as his fingers keep slipping in and out of her.  
Clarke is panting, whimpering, begging him and she comes when he touches rubs her clit with his thumb.  
He continues to finger fuck her though aftershocks and presses a kiss to her shoulder.  
"You good princess?"  
Clarke nods and she turns around to kiss him but her mouth drops as she watches him lift his wet fingers to his mouth, licking and sucking them, licking and sucking her.  
He keeps eye contact with her moaning.  
He removes his fingers with a loud _plop_ "You taste so good, princess."  
Clarke surges forward to kiss him and he laughs before kissing her back. She can feel him rubbing against her core and the soft cotton is a sharp contrast to her warm center. She likes the way she tastes against his lips and she pouts when he pulls away.  
She slips a hand into his pants and he lets out a strangled moan.  
He's as long and thick as she remembers, her small hand unable to encircle him completely.  
He tugs her hands out of his pants.  
"As much as I love that, I'm not done taking care of you."  


He helps her sit up to remove her dress.  
He takes her in, naked against her navy blue sheets, hair spilling around her, pale flesh, her large creamy breasts with her rosy pink nipples, the stomach where his child is growing. He leans down to kiss her stomach and Clarke smiles softly.  
"You take such good care of us."  
She tugs on his curls and pulls him up for a kiss.  
He hovers over her kissing her softly.  
He pulls away to look at her, all flushed and wanting.  
"You are a goddess. I like you like this, naked in my bed. Want to keep you like this forever."  
Clarke laughs.  
"Pretty sure you would get tired of me eventually."  
He gets off the bed and pulls her towards him and she lets out a squeak.  
"Trust me princess, Not possible."  


He places a pillow under her, propping her up and he spreads her legs wide, slowly.  
"I wish you could see how pretty you are."  
He drops to his knees and Clarke lets out a loud moan as he licks a stripe down her cunt.  
Her hands tug on his hair and she feels him moan as she pulls him, the sensation sending vibrations.  
Her imagination is good but it's not good enough.  
She had gotten herself off multiple times to the memory of him eating her out but her memory did not do him justice.  
She has forgotten how his fingers dug into her skin and the way he nuzzled her clit with his nose as he ate her greedily.  
Maybe she's horny.  
Or maybe she's pregnant and horny.  
Or maybe it's Bellamy.  
but it doesn't take too long for her to fall apart.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support, especially since this was my first time participating in the kink meme


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy taking care of Clarke and Clarke taking care of the baby. Some things are said and the two come to an understanding.

Clarke laughs as he hands her a plate. After eating her out, he had been about to usher her into the shower but then her stomach growled and his eyes had widened.  
He had made her breakfast, using the bacon to make a smile and the hardboiled eggs as eyes.  
He watches her eat all her food, pride in his eyes.  
"Want more?"  
She hesitates and he hands her his plate.  
"Bellamy, I can't." "You need energy. It's been quite a day. Plus you are eating for two."  
He presses a kiss to her hair and a hand on her stomach.  
She shivers at the reminder of Finn and he sighs as she pushes the food away.  


"Come here."  
He holds out his arms and carries her to the sofa sitting her on his lap, arm around her as she nuzzles his neck.  
She's wearing his blue t-shirt and nothing else. He had insisted that she change out of her dress and he nearly had a heart attack when she walked out in his shirt.  
He rubs circles on her upper thigh as he also runs a hand through her hair.  
"If I had known Finn was still bothering you..."  
Clarke presses a kiss to his jaw.  
She's not sure why, but it seems like the right thing to do.  
He presses his lips to her hairline.  
"It wouldn't have mattered. I already called the cops once and changed my locks."  
Bellamy stiffens.  
"You changed your locks?"  
"I came home to find him at my house twice, he wanted me back."  
"This is all my fault."  
Clarke pulls away to look at him.  
"This is not your fault Finn made the bet. He gambled my money, my body.

Bellamy slides her off his lap and stands up, running a hand through his hair.  
"This is all my fault. I'm the one who agreed to his terms. I'm the one who messed with him..."  
"I'm the one who wanted him to watch. I'm the one who wanted him to see you fuck me because I was pissed at what he had done!"  
Clarke stands, both of them squaring off.  
"But I know he was a loose cannon. I kept goading him. Kept inviting him back..."  
"He made the choice! He chose to keep gambling! He chose to take my money, to bet me. That's on him, not on you and not on me."  
Clarke can feel the tears make her way down her cheeks.  
"But I could have said something, done something. I knew he was running out of funds and still, I baited him. I should have told him no the second you were offered up.  
"But you didn't and I didn't say no. I went along. I told you to fuck me. "  
"You were pissed. I should have said no, to hell with it. It was a mistake."  
The words hit Clarke right in the chest and she takes a step back, hurt hitting in the heart.  
A part of her knows that he doesn't mean it but it hurts her.  
Her hand moves as if to shield her stomach.  
Bellamy's eyes widen and what he says penetrates his brain. The silence after his words is loud. Her actions, shielding her stomach is louder.  


"Clarke," he reaches for her but she's already turning away, slipping out of his reach.  
He follows her but the bathroom closes in his face.  
"Clarke." He knocks on the door repeatedly and he hears the shower turn on, but it does little to drown out the sound of her crying.  
There's a voice in his head, one that sounds a lot like his mother, telling him to let her be but Bellamy ignores that voice.  
He digs through the drawer looking for the bathroom key and then slips into the bathroom. He strips down and then peels back the curtain.  
Clarke has her hands on the wall as her shoulders shake.  
She tense as the cold air hits her back but she doesn't move or speak to him.  


Clarke knows that he doesn't mean it, that he doesn't mean to hurt her but his words, the fear from Finn, the excitement about the baby it all comes crashing down.  
She feels the cold air hit her and she knows that it's Bellamy and a part of her wants to be alone.  
She doesn't like to cry in front of people, nor does she like people to see her be vulnerable.  
She waits for him to say something but instead, he says nothing.  
Bellamy places both hands on her lower back and he rubs circles there. He bends over her to place a tender kiss on her shoulders.  
"I'm sorry."  
With that, he reaches for some body wash onto it before he runs his hands down her back rubbing circles on her shoulders and then on her sides as he presses kisses down her spine. He reaches for more body wash as he runs his hands down her legs, kneeling behind her. He presses two quick kisses to each ass cheek and she laughs. He stands back up and spins her around and they both look at each other for a second.  
He kisses her forehead before he runs his hands down her shoulders and arms and up her sides. He takes the chance to rub her stomach and Clarke stops him and covers his hands with hers.  
"We're going to have a baby."  
"We are going to do this together. I'm not going anywhere."  
Clarke kisses him softly, her hands playing the wet curls near his neck and she can feel pressing against her. His hands reach up to cup her tits and she pulls away to watch him. He looks at her with reverence, he's not the first guy to pay special attention to her chest but Bellamy's different.  
"So beautiful."  
He leans down to take one rosy nipple into his mouth, pushing her against the wall gently, while his other hand kneads her breast before his thumb runs up and down and around it. He flicks his tongue around her right nipple while pinching the left gently. He switches sides and Clarke slips a hand down and wraps her hand around him and starts to move her up and down. He moans against her and she can feel the vibrations and it sends a jolt to her clit.  
"Bellamy."  
He pulls away and gives her a smirk.  
"Yes, princess?"  
"Please, I need you."  
He nods.  
"I got you. Going to take care of you."  
He hikes one leg around his waist as he slides in and Clarke's nails dig into his shoulders.  
Bellamy groans and he kisses her messily as he thrusts into her.  
She's tight as he can't believe he forgot how good she felt around him.  


* * *

"Sex isn't going to fix every problem we have."  
She traces patterns on his chest and Bellamy sighs.  
"I know and it wasn't meant to. We have a lot to talk about but not today. It's been a long day and you are supposed to talk to the police tomorrow."  
Clarke sighs.  
"Guess, I should head home."  
She pushes herself up.  
"I think you should move."  
Clarke freezes.  
"What?"  
Bellamy sits up and runs a hand through his hair.  
"Look, Finn was at your apartment and yeah you changed your locks but he knows where you live and that makes me worried. I think you should move somewhere else. Look you can stay here and I can stay at the bar."  
Clarke huffs.  
"So you want to keep me around like some mistress."  
"A mistress? What are you talking about?"  
"You said I can stay here and you stay somewhere else."  
"I don't want to pressure you to live with me and I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I would love to live under the same roof as you, whether it be the same room or in separate rooms."  
He reaches for her hands and pulls her until she is standing in between his legs.  
"I don't want to pressure you or stress you out. I'm not Finn."  
Clarke bites her lip.  
"Can I think about it?"  
Bellamy raises her hands to kiss them.  
"Of course. Now, do you want to see a movie or something? Or I could drive you home if you really are tired."  
"A movie sounds great."  


The movie is halfway over when Clarke turns her head slightly.  
"Can I stay here tonight? I-I don't want to go home."  
Bellamy's arms tighten around her and he presses a kiss to the side of her head.  
"Of course."  
She turns back the movie, snuggling back into his arms.  
Once the movie is over, Clarke is struggling to keep her eyes open and Bellamy scoops her up gently.  
She whines but wraps her arms around him.  
"Stay? Please?"  
Her arms are still locked around his neck as he lays her on the bed. He tries to pry her fingers off but she's strong and determined.  
"Are you sure?"  
Clarke nods and Bellamy slips under the covers with her.  
She shifts until she is under his arm and he places his palm over her stomach.  
"Bellamy? I'm glad it was you."  
She's glad that he's the father.  
She's glad that she slept with him.  
"Also, if you want to wake me up... in that way, I wouldn't say no."  
He can feel picture the smirk on her face and he sighs as he can feel himself stirring in his pants.

* * *

Bellamy drives Clarke to the police department the next morning after they had stopped by her apartment so she could grab some clothes.  
He had woken up to the sound of her throwing up so he stood there holding her hair back and rubbing her back.  
Luckily he had an extra toothbrush but Clarke insisted on her own clothes to appear presentable.  
It had taken a lot of Bellamy's willpower not to throw Clarke on the bed when he saw her in her simple dress.  
It was hardly the sexiest thing he had ever seen but with Clarke's curves and breasts and the knowledge that his baby was in her stomach, it was enough.

Clarke insists that he stays with her while she talks to the officer and she plays with his fingers absentmindedly as she talks.  
It serves to keep her focused on the facts and it calms her as she talks about Finn and what had happened the day before and about how he had been to her apartment a few times since their break-up, harassing her.  
Her holding Bellamy's hands helps keep Bellamy calm.  
Every time he tenses after one of her answers she squeezes his fingers, a silent warning not to react and a way to reassure him that she is okay, that she and the baby are okay.  
The more he hears about Finn, the angrier he gets.  
He hates that she's been going through this for the past few months. She's been all alone, dealing with Finn not only at work but at her home. Despite her saying that it wasn't his fault, a part of him still blames himself.  


"Ms. Griffin, where can we reach you if we have any more questions?"  
Clarke squeezes Bellamy's hands .  
"In light of recent events, I will be moving in with Bellamy."  
Bellamy tries not to look so surprised as rattles off his address.  


He waits until they are in the parking lot before he corners her against the car.  
"You're staying?"  
Clarke places her hands on his chest.  
"I don't feel safe there. And I want you to stay with me."  
Bellamy kisses her in relief and Clarke parts her lip moaning.  
Bellamy presses himself closer to her, bracing himself on the car as her hands move from his chest to around his neck.  
They lose themselves in the kiss, forgetting that they are in a police parking lot, in broad daylight.  
Bellamy presses her against the car and his hands move to cup her ass under her dress,hsi fingers skimming the lace edge of her panties when a sharp whistle causes them to break away.  
"Beat it you two! Before I arrest you for public indecency."  
Clarke buries her head into his chest, her cheeks bright red and Bellamy sticks his middle finger in the air.  
"Fuck off Miller!"  


The second they enter her apartment, he's crowding her against the wall, his mouth at her neck, his hands under her dress.  
Needless to say, they don't get too much packing done.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> Hope you enjoyed this little present!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy satisfies all of Clarke's pregnancy cravings, they get a surprise and Clarke deals with two different feelings. They fight and fuck and Bellamy comes to a realization.

Moving in doesn't solve all their problems, they still argue, mostly over silly things, but it's nice having someone to come home too.  
Clarke finds it especially nice to come home and find Bellamy cooking.  
The first time it was sweet, endearing, unexpected.  
She figured the breakfast he made her was a one-time event- a hey you are pregnant with my kid and your ex tried to kill you type of thing.  
But she had come home to find that Bellamy had made some pasta for her, which has brought tears to her eyes.  
The second time it was perfect considering she had a long day. Coming home to find that he had made some soup had earned him a long thankful kiss.  
But if he wasn't cooking then they ordered out but what surprised her was how often he cooked. Four our of seven days they were eating something that Bellamy had made, even if it was leftovers.  
Finn almost never cooked, at least without being prompted. Most days she would come home to find take out containers or find that she would have to cook the meal.  
It was sad how willing she was to stay in a relationship simply because she was lonely.  
Being with Bellamy had shown her that she didn't have to settle.  


Clarke knows she shouldn’t be surprised but a part of her is at how willing and happy Bellamy is with her pregnancy.  
After going with her to her next appointment and hearing the heartbeat, he had kissed her hard before pressing a kiss to her stomach and then he had gone out and brought recipes books and a bunch of other pregnancy books.  
The next day the refrigerator was full of food and she had come home to find him sitting at the table, highlighter and sticky notes next to him.  
She would find him with his nose buried in the books after dinner and he was constantly asking her questions about ehr likes and dislikes and how she was feeling and if she needed anything.  
The first time she had realized that she could no longer wear her favorite bra he had taken her to the store to buy some new clothes.  
He had called her gorgeous and when she came out of their room in his shirt, he had brushed her hair off her face.  
"I like you in my clothes."  


But that's not all.  
He is more than willing to drive to the store to get her a chocolate milkshake even though it makes him worry about her blood and sugar levels. He also goes to the store to buy her the peaches she craves and substitutes her coffee for lemon tea and hot chocolate.  
He fusses over her when she carries things heavier than a book, he has her open all the windows when she insists on painting the nursery mural, he rubs her feet, never misses a doctor appointment.  
He takes care of all her craving and she means every single one of them.  


Her second trimester of pregnancy has pretty much made her horny nonstop.  
And Bellamy is more than willing to help out.  
He eats her out eagerly on the couch and fucks her from behind as she braces herself against the kitchen counter, he whispers into her ear as he fucks her in their bed. He calls her gorgeous as she rides him and he goes to see her at her work and fucks her in her office, a hand over her mouth to keep her cries muffled. 

Bellamy is good at all things pertaining to sex but she didn't expect him to be so generous with it. With Finn, it was good, but with Bellamy is was different.  
There are times when Bellamy’s main concern was getting her off, compared to getting himself off.  
The first time he had seen her bump was one of those times.

_Clarke studies herself in the mirror, she smiles, at the small round bump.  
At three and half months she had been excited for her bump to show, Bellamy even more so  
All the books he read talked about the bump forming at around 12 to 16 weeks and when they laid in bed she felt his hands on her stomach, feeling her under his shirt.  
But today the bump was more prominent, more noticeable.  
Now it wouldn't just be her and Bellamy that knew, other people would too.  
“Hey, want me to pick you…”  
Her eyes met his in the mirror and she smiles at his reflection.  
He looked dumbstruck, lips parted, eyes wide.  
Then he’s strolling towards her, pulling her back towards him and she can feel him hard against the curve of her ass and his hands reach over to cup her bump and she turns her head and he kisses her roughly, messily, his hands cradling her bump.  
When she pulls away his eyes are dark but he has a huge smile on his face, as his hand rest on her bump.  
“I did that to you. We made that.”  
She’s not sure how he can do that, say something sweet and sexy at the same time.  
But it always turns her on.  
He nuzzles her neck.  
“Look at you.”  
His hands slip down the waistband of his sweatpants and he drops them to the floor.  
_

_Clarke is spellbound and his hand reaches for her neck and slowly makes his way down the middle of her breast, down her stomach, down her bump and he pauses briefly when it reaches her panties.  
Clarke is breathless, waiting and then his hand slips under her panties and he groans against her neck.  
“God princess, you’re soaking.”  
She hums and she leans against him as he rubs her clit.  
His other hand is playing with her breasts and she moans.  
“You like that, don’t you. Such perfect big tits. Getting bigger to take care of, to feed our baby.”  
Bellamy’s fingers are rubbing quickly and Clarke can't stop looking at them in the mirror.  
She’s in just her bralette, his sweatpants pooled around her ankles, her small bump visible, his tan hands and arms a sharp contrast to her pale skin.  
It’s sexy, it’s so erotic, it's them.  
He bites on her neck gently and then licks it soothing the pain away.  
“You like watching us in the mirror don't you, princess? You like seeing me play with you, playing with your pussy?”  
He runs his finger down her slit and Clarke whines.  
“Please Bellamy.”  
He presses a kiss to her shoulder.  
“I got you, princess, always going to take good care of you.”  
He goes back to rubbing her clit, whispering in her ear about how gorgeous she is, about how he wants to hear her scream, all things he wants to do with her, and Clarke comes with a loud cry.  
He holds her tightly keeping her from slumping forward and them gently carries her to bed.  
He presses kisses all over her body and she gives him a lazy smile.  
“I think I’m going to be late to work.”  
He laughs.  
“I’m going to make you something to eat.”  
She wants to argue, she can see that he is still hard but he's gone and she can herself getting tired. _

Bellamy is a giver when it comes to sex. He always made sure she had come at least once if not twice before he let himself go. It was annoying some times, especially when some days all she wanted to do was suck his dick and he instead try to get her off first, which is great but sometimes she just wanted to reward him for being an amazing dad.  
Some days all she wanted to do was suck him off while he read his book or typed on his laptop because she found him in glasses super attractive.  
He looked like a teacher and well what kind of private school girl would she be if she didn't have that kink?  
Unfortunately, her old skirt no longer fit her for obvious reasons but she was looking forward to hopefully getting a chance to try it out once the baby was born, provided they were still fucking each other.  
A part of her was worried that Bellamy would no longer want her after she had the baby.  
He had talked about taking care of them, both of them and maybe that only meant fucking her cause was a horny pregnant woman carrying his baby and not because he wanted her.  
But she would never dare say that out loud.

But besides her doubts about how he felt about her, the sex was good really good, better than good and his cooking was the same.

They fell into a pattern. She would go to work and come home to dinner and then they would sit do some work and then watch a movie or an episode.  
Some days they would sit on the couch laughing his arm around her shoulder or his hands rubbing her swollen feet.  
Most days, however, they would lay on the couch, her resting against his chest and as they watch his hands would dip under her panties and he would lazily run his fingers up and down her slit until she was squirming.  
He liked to do that, tease her, makes her whine for him and then he would kiss her and tell her that he would take care of her.

She likes him taking care of him.  
Clarke would never admit it but she was slowly falling in love with Bellamy and it scared her.  
She loves the way he looks, head bent over his laptop, fingers typing, she liked the way he looks in the morning his hair a mess as he makes her breakfast. She loves the way he calls her princess and the way he kisses her forehead everything he has to leave her.

She's in love with Bellamy Blake and is having his babies.  
Yes, babies.  


_The ultrasound technician is kind and they smile widely as they watch Bellamy fuss over and they answer all his questions calmly, praising him for being so interested.  
Bellamy of course blushes and raises Clarke's hands to his lips, kissing them.  
"How can I not be? They are both so special to me."  
Clarke would swoon if she was currently not laying down, cold gel on her stomach.  
The technician moves the wand.  
"Mom, Dad. Here's your bab...ies"  
Clarke blinks.  
"Did you just say, babies?"  
"Twins?"  
Bellamy sounds so happy and Clarke is panicking.  
The technician grins, "Babies, looks like it's twins."  
Bellamy is ecstatic, Clarke is less so.  
She's thrilled but with twins comes more responsibilities, more worries, just more. Suddenly she has fears of parent trap in her head, with her and Bellamy hating each other and separating their kids and no happy ending.  
_

_When they get home, she crawls into bed, completely exhausted and Bellamy follows her, knows something is wrong.  
"Talk to me, princess. Are you not happy?"  
Clarke sighs as he pulls her closer and nuzzles her shoulder, his hand on her bump.  
"I am. I'm just worried. Twins, it means well, more everything. What if I can't handle it?"  
He presses a kiss to her shoulder.  
"Turn around."  
Clarke hesitates but does as he asks and his eyes are so soft when he looks at her.  
He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, finger brushing her cheek, wiping away a tear.  
"Hey, listen to me. You are going to be an amazing mother. And you won't be doing it alone. I'll be there every single step of the way. I love you princess."  
Clarke can feel the tears on her face and his hand cups her face. He presses a kiss to her forehead and she wants to ask him if he's in love with her the way she's in love with him or does he love her because she's having his children.  
But she doesn't.  
She's not brave enough to hear that answer.  
_

Meeting Bellamy’s family comes with a lot of surprises.  
She’s quite happy to see a familiar face in Josie, the two of them knowing each other from various fancy dinners with their parents and when she sees Gabriel, there is some hurt in her eyes and he reassures her that Bellamy did not ask him to take the job to keep an eye on her.  
Murphy is her type of sarcastic and they get along surprisingly well and Emori is fun to be around. She knows Roan and he whistles when he sees her belly and proclaims quite loudly that her kid is going to be spoiled when they are born and when Bellamy corrects him and tells them that she's having twins Roan laughs, kisses her hand and turns to Bellamy a wicked glint in his eye.  
"What are the odds that the first time you don't wear a condom, you get a girl pregnant and with twins no less. I guess you got some super sperm."  
Clake blushes bright red and Bellamy can't stop smiling even as his sister gags.  
Bellamy's sister, Octavia scares her, they both have the amazing gorgeous genes and Octavia looks at her for a few seconds making Clarke panic until she nods and gives her a hug.  


She brings Raven to meet them a few weeks later and she hits it off with Roan, Murphy, and Emori. She worries about how Roan’s wife will handle it but Raven’s a big girl and she can handle herself.  
Bellam is happy but Clarke can never fully relax about them.  
But she gets to know them better as the pregnancy progress and they get to know her better.  
Maybe too well.  
Clarke becomes well aware of the open door policy Bellamy has with his family when Murphy walks in as Bellamy is fingering on the couch.  
Her eyes widen and she has a brief moment of panic and she tries to stop as Murphy looks at them, but Bellamy crooks his finger and her pussy clenches and Murphy laugh and heads to the kitchen.  
“I got your princess. Relax. Just Murphy.”  
Clarke is tense, cheeks flushed pink, eyes wide and Murphy tosses Bellamy a blanket and he uses it to cover her legs and then Murphy settles himself on the couch, a beer in his hand as Bellamy continues to tease her.  
He keeps whispering in her ear, “Relax princess, I got you.” And she finds herself slipping into a relaxed stare as he runs his finger up and down her slit and circling her clit lazily, no longer caring that Murphy is there watching Criminal Minds with them.  
It’s a turn on that Bellamy is teasing her in front of Murphy as he whispers "I want you,” in her ear.  
He wants her so badly that he can’t stop teasing her even in front of company.  
It makes her think about how he fucked her in front of Finn and she can feel herself getting wetter at the thought.  
She never considered the idea of public sex or exhibitionism or anything of that nature before Bellamy, but she likes it a lot.  
She stops trying to stifle her whines and whimpers and Bellamy nuzzles her neck as she whines, frustrated with his teasing.  
“Greedy princess.”  
“Bellamyyyy.”  
She pouts and tries to kiss him.  
“Please.”  
Bellamy does nothing but continues to tease her lazily, slipping a finger into her folds, circling her clit and Clarke decides to thrust her hips up but then he stops and Clarke whines, "Bellamy."  
She wants to cry, frustrated and Bellamy seems to sense this as he kisses her hair.  
This time instead of teasing her, he circles her clit and presses a finger into her channel, slipping it in and out. He's got both hands on her and then he slips in another finger and then a third and his finger rubs her clit faster, "Come for me, princess."  
Clarke lets herself get swept away, not caring about how loud she is or the fact that Murphy is in the room with them.  
Bellamy carries her to bed.  


It's not the last time someone catches them. Roan walks into the house as Bellamy's eating her out in the kitchen and he simply raises an eyebrow and mutters "Not sanitary," before he walks out.  
Josie comes when she's riding him on the couch and grins, "You're lucky that I'm not O."  


* * *

But despite how mind-blowing the sex is and how amazing they work together, there is one thing that they always fight about.  
Gambling.  
Clarke knows that she had no control over what he does for fun. Or how he spends his money. Or anything like that. And she knows that Bellamy is not Finn, she won't wake up homeless or penniless.  
And she can't ask him to stop, it's not her place.  
But it's not easy.  


And Bellamy knows that.  
He tries hard not to stay out too late and they stick to gambling within their little circle, not taking on anyone with heavy pockets.  
And to further ease her worries, he promises her that he will always be home by midnight.  
It seems to make her feel better.  
And it works for them.  


Until one night.  
Clarke is seven months pregnant when Roan gets a call about Paxton McCreary. He’s a slimeball with heavy pockets and no respect for anyone, not even his ex-wife or kid.  
He’s been able to stay out of prison due to the deep pockets he has and when Roan manages to get an in with him, he tells the others.  
Bellamy doenst even hesitate to say yes.  
He has a score to settle with Paxton, his ex-wife Dioyza was a friend of his mother's and he remembers how nasty he could be.  
He doesn't want Clarke to worry about it so he arranges for his sister and the others girls to have a girl's night with Clarke.  
When he leaves the house they are all in his house, in pajamas, popcorn popped, hot chocolate ready and Netflix on.  
Clarke is excited, at eight months, she's tired and her feet and back hurt but she’s excited to have the girls over. As the month had gone by, she had gotten closer to them.  
But by the time ten rolls around Bellamy hasn't answered any of her texts and she tries not to worry because none of th other girls are worried but then it’s eleven and Clarke can see the girls looking at their phones.  
“Where are they?”  
Her voice is loud, with a bit of panic and they all exchange glances.  
Bellamy had asked them not to say anything knowing how worried and upset she would be but they didn't want her to get stressed out because of the babies.  
“Clarke.”  
Raven is hesitant, knowing the signs of her friend about to break down.  
"Let's calm down." Raven winces at Octavia's words.  
“Where are they? Who are they gambling with?”  
“Clarke they probably just lost track of time.”  
She gets up, pushing herself up from the donut that Bellamy got her to sit on and looks at all the girls.  
Emori and Raven are quiet, exchanging a look and Octavia is on her phone. Josie stands up and reaches of her and Clarke steps back, her eyes pleading and Josephine sighs.  
“It’s Paxton McCreary.”  
Clarke closes her eyes.  
She can feel a hand on her, a voice in her ear and the Josie is shaking her.  
“Clarke?”  
The blonde is looking at her and she has a look in her eyes that tells Clarke she knows exactly where her mind went.  
She and Josie, they grew up in the same world, they grew up hearing the same warnings. They grew up in the same world as Roan, as Cage, as Paxton.  
Clarke looks at Josie, hurt and betrayal in her eyes.  
If there was one person who knew he was dangerous, it was Josie and Clarke couldn't fathom how she hadn't said a word, hadn't tried to stop them.  
“Did you all know? Do you know how dangerous he is?”  
The first question is directed to everyone and the second to Josie and Josie shakes her head, tears in her eyes and she turns away.  
Octavia stands up at the sight of her girlfriend crying.  
‘You need to calm down.”  
“Get out.”  
“What?”  
Clarke shakes her head, eyes bright with fury.  
She's going to cry and she doesn't want anyone around when she does.  
“Get out, all of you.”  
No one moves, all of them staring ar Clarke, who moves hand over her stomach. She can feel them kicking, no doubt them reacting to her anger.  
“Get the hell out!”  
Emori is quick to stand up and usher the girls out but Octavia hesitates at the doorway.  
"Clarke."  
“Out.”  
“Clarke.”  
She slams the door and wipes away a few tears and starts to clean up, taking things to the kitchen. She refuses to look at the clock.  
She washes the cups and puts the food away, hoping for her phone to ring, for the door to open, but finally, she picks up her phone, it’s after midnight.  


She laughs ruefully to herself.  
How many times has she waited for Finn to stumble home after midnight drunk, and angry because he lost money.  
How many times has she gone to bed alone, waking up to Finn passed out next to her drunk?  
She decides to shower and runs her hands over her belly gently.  
“We are going to be okay.”  
When she exits the shower, it’s about to be one in the morning.  
She makes her way to their room and stops.  
She can't do.  
She can't sleep, not in their bed.  
Not in the bed that he promised her to always be home by midnight.  
She's not sure if she's feeling more upset or angry but she grabs a pillow and a blanket and lays down on their couch. She closes her eyes and she can feel tears sliding down her face.  
Clarke wants to text him, call him but she also wants him to text her call her, let her knows that he’s coming home. To apologize that he's late. Anything that will tell her that he's safe.  
Her phone stays silent.  


* * *

This game is different.  
The stakes are higher and Paxton is more dangerous a better player than Cage and Finn. He’s calm, meticulous, not easily angered.  
But this is personal. Roan and Gabriel had made remarks about McCreary getting handsy with some of the rich minor girls and when Bellamy ask if Clarke was one of them, Roan shrugs.  
“There was a rumor but if anything happened Clake never said a word.”  
But its enough to get him angry.  
He can feel the tension in the room but he pushes away all thoughts of Clarke and silences his phone.  
There is no laughing, no teasing moments, just silence in between plays.  
It’s too early to be making any big bets and they spend a few rounds getting to know each other, searching for ticks, signs, feeling the other out.  


An hour later, Roan makes the first big move and McCreary smiles, and Bellamy feels a sinking sensation in his stomach at the glint in his eyes that tells them that the game has truly begun.  
McCreary is strategic but he knows how to get to them, he uses his words. He asks Gabriel about Josephine and Roan about his wife asking if she is still as flexible as he was in high school and Bellamy can see the flash of anger, and despite the fact that it is a business marriage, Roan will not stand for what the man is saying.  
Gabriel's phone rings but he doesn't even glance at it, leaving it in the basket where all the other phones are.  
Ten minutes let it rings again but they ignore it.  
Bellamy gets so caught up as do the others that no one realizes how much time has passed.  
They manage to make some money but it's not enough to make a severe dent in McCreary’s pocket but it will have to do for now.  
When Bellamy get his phone he pales when he sees the time and the number of messages on his phone.  
He calls Clarke a few times, but she doesn't pick up.  
He drives as fast as he can and the first thing he sees when he enters his house is Clarke on the couch.  
His stomach sink as he takes in the thin blanket over her and her red nose.  
She’s shivering and he gathers her in his arms.  
She lets out a soft cry and her eyes flutter open.  
“Bellamy?”  
“Shh, princess, I got you. Go back to sleep.”  
But even half asleep, she is stubborn and she squirms in his arms.  
“Put me down. Don’t need you.”  
That last part hits him in the heart but he carries her to their bed and places her there. He tucks her under the blanket and he eyes the space next to her and decides that for tonight he will take the couch.  
He made her cry and she said she didn't need him.  
He’s going to have to fix this but not tonight.  


* * *

He doesn't get a chance to fix it, because Clarke is gone when he wakes up and when he goes to her work, Gabriel shakes his head.  
"She's been locked in her office. No one, not even Madi has been allowed in."  
Bellamy swallows.  
Madi's her favorite kid.  
He goes back to work, but his student can tell something is off and he ends up letting class end early.  
He goes home stopping by the store on the way.

Clarke knows that she needs to leave her office but she doesn't want to. Right now, it's her safe space, she doesn't want to give into Bellamy and she knows that she needs to be strong.  
She watches the number change on the clock, getting later and later.  
And maybe its a bit petty making him worry as the clock changes from six to seven but she's angry and hurt and pregnant and she needs stability and love and affection and not be worrying about Bellamy not coming home. Maybe she's overreacting.  


When the numbers change to eight she knows its time to go home, she's hungry and tired and Bellamy is blowing her phone up.  
Bellamy can't describe the relief that courses through his veins when she comes home.  
“Clarke.”  
She doesn't say anything and Bellamy reaches for her arm and she pulls away from him.  
He can't quite mask the hurt on his face and Clarke can't hide the anger on hers.  
“Clarke.” “What time did you come home last night?”  
“Clarke.”  
He's begging her but Clarke refuses to back down or swallow her hurt.  
“What time Bellamy.”  
“It was about one-thirty.”  
She bites her lips, trying to fight back tears and nods and moves around him to sit at the table.  
The nice plates are out and there are some flowers sitting in the middle and he has made her favorite meal and it smells so good and she's starving.  
They eat their meal in silence.  
Every time he opens his mouth to say something she ignores him so he stops.  
Once the food is done, she gets up silently taking her plates to the sink. He follows her and places a hand on her back and she stiffens.  
"I was thinking you could pick what we watch tonight."  
"No thanks, I'm going to bed."  
Clarke walks around him, leaving him in the kitchen dejected and he runs a hand through his hair before he follows her.  


She's gathering he towel, her shirt on the floor.  
"Clarke."  
She turns around, chin jutted out, walls up.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
Clarke shakes her head.  
"You know I don't like your gambling. But I can't and I won't ask you to stop. I trust you. But do you know how hurt and scared I was knowing that you were playing with Paxton McCreary last night? Don't you know how dangerous he is?"  
"Clarke."  
"No Bellamy! He's not a person you mess around with. What if something happened to you? You say that you are going to take care of me, of us both then you go around and decided to play poker with one of the riches and dangerous men in the city?"  
She's crying and he reaches for her ad she shakes her head.  
"You promised me, you promised you would always come home."  
Bellamy wraps his arms around her as she cries and he runs his hand down her spine trying to soothe her.  
She pulls away and they look at each other for a bit but then she kisses him hard and he kisses her back.  
Bellamy tries to put his apologies into his kisses but Clarke isn't looking for anything soft. She pulls away to suck a mark on his neck and then she pulls his shirt off.  
Bellamy pulls her dress up and slips a finger into her panties and Clarke whimpers, sensitive.  
He circles her clit but she pulls away and shakes her head.  
She braces herself on the edge of the bed with her forearms and Bellamy takes in the sight of her, he knows that she can't be in that position long because of her stomach but it won't take long, not when she's the most beautiful woman in the world, not when he's going to make her come first.  
He slides her panties down, admiring her white creamy skin and the curve and fullness of her ass. He loves her tits but her ass is gorgeous too. She's the most gorgeous woman he has ever met.  
He slides in slowly and Clarke whimpers and lets out a soft gasp when he bottoms out.  
"I got you Princess."  
She moves her hips and he crowds her gently and fucks her hard and fast whispering into her ear.  
She feels good like this, legs spread out, ass pressing against him.  
It only takes a few minutes for him to come and she follows him.  


But when he pulls out she turns to look at him and there are tears in her eyes and he knows that he's still not forgiven.  
"'Clarke."  
She picks up her towel and heads to shower and he hears her crying and his heart breaks.  
She climbs into bed, curling up not saying a word to him and he goes to shower.  
When he comes out he hesitates not sure whether to join her or to take the couch but she looks so small, so sad in their bed that he slips in. He knows he shouldn't but he reaches for anyway and Clarke sighs.  
Bellamy presses a kiss to her shoulder and his hand finds hers over her bump.  
"I love you."  
He waits until her breathing evens out before he speaks again.  
"I'm so in love with you, it scares me."  


* * *

Bellamy is in the middle of teaching class when he gets the phone call. He has a no-phone policy but Bellamy sees Clarke's number and he picks up.  
"Clarke?"  
"Bellamy! My water broke."  
He freezes. It's' too early, she has three more weeks.  
"Bellamy!"  
"It's going to be okay princess. I'll meet you at the hospital."  
He gathers his stuff and hangs up.  
"Class is dismissed, my wife's in labor. Read the next chapter."  


Clarke is waiting for him and reaches a hand out to him which he takes, letting her squeeze it before she lets go. He braids her hair quickly and kisses her forehead.  
"I called the others."  
Clarke nods and winces as a contraction hits her.  
"I got you."  
Clarke had been feeling them all day but she had waited until her water broke to come in.  
It was going to be a fast labor.  


Augustus come into the world screaming, dark curls on his head and Bellamy falls in love again.  
Clarke is crying both tears of joy and tears of pain.  
"I'm tired, Bellamy."  
"Iknow princess, I know. But it's almost over. I got you, princess. Just need to push a little bit more.   
Bellamy brush her hair back whispering "I love you"s to her and telling that she is going to be an amazing mother.  
Aurora is born, smaller but just as loud as her brother and Bellamy sees that he has blue eyes like Clarke and he can't stop crying.  
"Look at what we made princess."  
Three seconds.   
He took his eyes off Clarke for three seconds.  
Three seconds is what it takes the nurse to push him out of the room.  
"Clarke! Clarke!"

Bellamy isn't sure how he ends up in front of his friends but Octavia takes one look at him and then she is wrapping her arms around him and he breaks down.  
There are so many things he has to say to Clarke.  
Things haven't been the same since the poker night.  
He needs to apologize, tell her that beating Finn was the best day of his life because it brought her into his life, that the poker night at McCreary's is one of the biggest mistakes he has ever made because he hurt her.   
He needs to tell her that he is in love with her, that he wants to marry her.  
"I love her."  
Octavia tightens her fingers in his hair.  
'I know."  
"No, O. I'm in love with her."  
"We know Bellamy."

About half an hour later, a nurse comes to see them and Bellamy stands up.  
"Is she okay? Are they okay?"  
"Everything's fine. Babies and mom are fine."  
Bellamy feels the whole world lifted off his shoulders.  
"Can I see her?"  
The nurse nods.  
"Give us five minutes."

The first thing Bellamy sees when he enters the room is Clarke, with one of the babies in her arms.  
She looks up when she sees him, eyes tired but as gorgeous as ever.  
"Hi."  
He doesn't even hesitate.   
He walks forward and kisses her hard, hand cradling her face. He pulls away slightly.  
"Don't ever scare me like that ever again princess, please. I love you so much. I can't lose you. I need you."  
Clarke kisses him, tears falling down her face.  


The nurse hands Bellamy Augustus and he coos at his son.  
"Hi buddy."  
Clarke can't help the smile on her face as she watches Bellamy with their son.  
She can tell that both kids will look like him, dark hair and freckles, but with her eyes.   
"Bellamy?"  
He looks up at her and for a second, he looks dazed seeing her with a newborn child in her arms.  
"I'm in love with you."  
"I'm in love with you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue left.


	5. House of Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy go on vacation and have some fun.

“Are you sure you can handle it?”  
Octavia rolls her eyes.  
“You are acting like this is my first time taking care of them.”  
Bellamy frowns and runs a hand through his hair.  
“I know, but this is different.”  
“Bellamy it’s only three days. We all got this. Seriously, you need to go.”  
Bellamy sigh.  
“Let me go get Clarke.”  
He walks to Clarke’s office finding her talking with Madi.  
“Hey, Bellamy.”  
Madi grins when she sees him and then she winks at Clarke.  
“I’m going to go. Have fun!”  
She gives Clarke a quick hug and then hugs Bellamy before she leaves. The second she is out the door Bellamy closes the door.  
Clarke shivers at the look in his eyes and she licks her lips.  
She turns around to gather some files.  
"Are you ready to gooo."  
Bellamy presses up against her, his arms caging her in. He nuzzles her neck and she presses back, feeling him hard against her ass.  
"Anyone can come in."  
"Door's locked."  
He cups her tit, squeezing and Clarke lets out a moan.  
"Bellamy."  
"You want my cock, don't you princess."  
Clarke moves her head to kiss and then she pushes him away and turns to her desk and places both hands flat on her desk and lower herself.  
She turns her head to look at Bellamy who laughs.  
"Naughty princess."  
She sways her ass side to side, teasing him.  
It shouldn't come as a surprise but she still jumps when his hand strikes her ass.  
He pulls her skirt up and his eyes flutter closed.  
His voice is hoarse when he opens them.  
"Clarke, where the hell are your panties?"  
"Figured I didn't need them today."  
Bellamy bites his lip.  
"So you are telling me... all day?"  
Clarke laughs and widens her stance, spreading her legs and Bellamy groans at the sight of her spread legs, pink cunt shiny and wet.  
"Fuck."  
He wants to spank her, he wants to drop to his knees and bury his face in between her legs, but most of all he wants to slide into her and fuck her until she screams.  
She wiggles her ass, teasing him and he is quick is unzip his jeans and drops them to the floor.  
He squeezes her ass as he slides into her cunt as they both moan.  
Clarke meets his thrusts, snaking a hand so she can rub her clit. His hand grips her hips, and she can just picture the marks he's leaving behind.  
She loves the way he feels when he takes her from behind.  
It's a different type of feeling full.  
His hand reaches for her hair and he pulls her head back gently to kiss her neck and Clarke arches her back, and lets one of her hands palm her tit since Bellamy's hands are busy.  
When she does fall apart she rests herself on the desk.  
"By the way, I have plans, Bellamy, plans that involve us being naked for the next three days, plans of having you in my pussy, mouth, and ass. I want to be full."  
Bellamy grins and he slides out carefully and stops to admire as some of the cum drips.  
Clarke stands up and she wipes her thighs, fixes her skirt and sprays some perfume.  
Bellamy watches as she puts herself together and it makes him hard all over again but they need to get going. 

Octavia rolls her eyes when she sees them but Gabriel shakes his head as two kids cling to his legs breaking free when they see Bellamy and Clarke.  
"Mama! Daddy!"  
Bellamy scoops up Aurora while Clarke hugs Augustus, tightly.  
"You two be good for Auntie O, okay?"  
Both of them nod pressing kisses to their faces.  
"Bye love you!"

* * *

Bellamy's hands are tight on the wheel, worried about the kids.  
"They are going to be okay."  
"We've never been away for this long."  
"The twins are four, I think we are overdue for a honeymoon."  
Bellamy sighs.  
"I know, I know."  
"It was nice of Roan to let us use his cabin."  
Bellamy nods and looks out at the road.  
Roan's cabin is isolated, and there isn't too much traffic, in fact at that this time, there are hardly any cars.  
Clarke can see how tense he is and she gets a wicked idea.  
"Bellamy."  
He turns to his head and hears her unclick the seatbelt.  


"Clarke, whare are you..."  
He's interrupted by her unzipping his pants and the car swerves a bit.  
She giggles, "Bellamy!"  
"Give a guy some warning!"  
Clarke looked up at him, batting her eyes, as her hand reached out to stroke him. "Hey Bellamy. I'm going to suck your cock."  
Clarke leans over, nosing it before she licks his side starting from the bottom to the tip. She places a hand on his leg as she angles her head better, licking and sucking on the tip, giving Bellamy a chance to get adjusted to the situation.  
Bellamy takes a deep breath as Clarke licks him and he wants to see but instead, he settles for picking up speed, needing to get her to Roan's cabin and as naked as possible.  
Clarke smiles when she feels Bellamy relax and then without warning she takes him into her mouth and he mutters, "Fuck, baby. Feels so good."  
Clarke hollows her cheeks as she sucks him, trying to take him in as deep as possible. She's glad that she had braided her hair, so it wouldn't be getting in her way.  
Bellamy loses himself in the feeling of her mouth around his cock, the way she bobs her head, trying not to choke, the way her hand wraps around the rest of him.  


The GPS tells Bellamy that the cabin is only about ten more minutes away and he picks up speed.  
"Ten more minutes, princess."  
He needs to fuck Clarke, but she's determined to get him to come in her mouth.  
She picks up speed, bobbing her head faster, using her tongue to lick his tip before she plunges her head down, her nose hitting his zipper and Bellamy moans, Clarke lets him spill down her throat, filling her up. She pulls away gently, cleaning his head with her tongue, wiping away the spot of cum left.  
Bellamy takes his eyes off the road for a second, looking at her.  
Clarke's cheeks are pink, her lips are shiny and pink, and her eyes are dark.  
She wipes her lip with her thumb before slipping two fingers into her mouth, her eyes never leaving his.  
He watches as she removes her fingers with a loud pop and then she's spreading her legs and slipping the fingers under her skirt.  
She's fingers herself and Bellamy can hear how wet she is, the sound loud in the car.  
Clarke's been on the edge for a while, the fuck against her desk, the blow job, and her mind coming up with all the ways she wants to be fucked, having been on her mind.  
Bellamy looks over to see her breathing hard, eyes closed and he grabs her thigh and she opens her eyes to look at him. He then reaches over to touch her and the second he touches her clit, pressing slightly, Clarke comes with a loud cry.  
The two of them look at each other and then Clarke laughs, a dazed smile on her face.  


* * *

Bellamy doesn't even bother parking the car properly, simply jumping out and hurrying over to Clarke's side.  
He's got the car door open and then she's in his arms, thrown over her shoulder, his hand digging into her ass.  
"Bellamy!"  
Clarke tries to squirm free but two quick slaps to her ass makes her stop.  
He manages to get the key through the door and the second they enter, she's back on feet.  
The two of them lunge, her arms around him as her legs wrap around his waist and he presses her against the wall. She's got one hand in his hair, the other on his back, under her shirt. He kisses her hard, grinding against her hot core and she moans. She tugs on his bottom lip, and he pulls away to thrust his hips against her making her eyes flutter.  
Clarke tugs on his shirt and he lets her pull it off, the shirt dropping to the floor. She runs her hand down his back, dragging her nails down and he goes for her neck, kissing and suck a mark as she pulls him closer to grind herself against him.  
He manages to undo the tie of her shirt and he unbuttons it and he pulls her away from the wall long enough to let the shirt fall to the floor before she’s back against the wall, and he’s trailing kisses down her neck to her breast.  
He takes her right breast into his mouth, sucking, swirling his tongue over her nipple.  
Clarke wants to let herself get lost in the feeling but all she can focus on is Bellamy and her need for him to be inside her. She pushes his head away and he looks at her confused until she reaches for his pants. She manages to unzip him and he pushes them down and then he's inside her, her skirt high on her waist, her legs wrapped around him, ankles locked keeping him close. He kisses her sloppily as he thrusts into her, moaning at the way she feels around him.  
Her nails dig into his shoulders and she can hear picture frames rattling. He pulls away from her lips to nuzzle her neck, whispering in her ear and Clarke closes her eyes.  
She's so in love with his man it's crazy.  
"I- love- you."  
Bellamy picks up the pace and he cums, triggering her to follow suit.  


* * *

When Clarke leaves the room, she finds Bellamy making something on the stove. Bellamy turns and blinks when he realizes she's in his shirt and just his shirt.  
He picks her up and sets her on the counter and she shivers at how cold the countertop is under her skin.  
"You're killing me, princess."  
She wraps her arms around him to rub her nose against his.  
"I told you, Bellamy, I've got plans. Plans that involve being naked this entire week, except while we cook."  
He slides his hands in between her thighs, parting them, giving him a glimpse of her and he groans into her shoulder.  
"Fuck, who cares about eating."  
Clarke pushes him away.  
"Normally, I would agree but we need the energy."  
He pouts, "Next time?"  


Clarke laughs and blows him a kiss. "Next time."  
Bellamy goes back to cooking while Clarke takes the time to look at him.  
Taking care of two active four years old means that having the time to sit and simply enjoy some time to herself is rare.  
She admires the veins on Bellamy's arms, the way his shoulders are broad, strong to pick her up and carry Aurora when she's tired of walking.  
She licks her lips as she admires his ass. Bellamy isn't the type to go workout on a daily or even weekly basis but he gets his workouts in different ways- mainly her.  
She lets her eyes trail downward and she smiles as at his feet.  
Aurora had gotten into her nail polish collection and Bellamy had been asleep. When he woke up to his toes painted pink he had laughed and held out his fingernails and she had picked out blue. This had earned him an unexpected blowjob while the kids were watching Scooby-Doo and it made several of his female students swoon.  
She lets her eyes trail back up to his chest, she loves him in tan, and the shirt he is wearing is very soft.  
He looks at her and she smiles at him. She loves his freckles, the way they are all over him. She can spend days counting and drawing and kissing every single one of his freckles.  
She smirks to herself.  
Maybe she will get the chance to do so this weekend.  
She shifts lightly and Bellamy's eyes are on her instantly and she bites her lip.  
He turns off the stove and squeezes her thigh.  
"Go set the table, the faster we eat, the sooner we can have a good time."  


They decide to relax after dinner. Bellamy pulls out a book and Clarke pulls out her sketchbook.  
Bellamy had ditched his shirt at her requests and changed into some sweatpants, Clarke refused to put on underwear, intent on teasing Bellamy while she drew. Clarke knew she was being a bit evil, sitting on the couch, her legs pulled up as she sketched, bare to his eyes.  
But to her annoyance, Bellamy was too into his book, his eyes had widened when he saw her but he then clenched his jaw and opened up his book.  
She had tried not to take offense, but she was there sitting half-naked, for the taking and he was too busy reading about Roman generals.  
So to torture herself, Clarke had taken to drawing Bellamy.  
She had started simple, a drawing of Bellamy with his nose buried in his book, glasses perched on his nose.  
Then she drew Bellamy sitting with the kids, hair a mess. It made her smile, he was an amazing dad.  
Then it was one of his face, she made extra care to draw each freckle exactly where they went.  
As she kept drawing, she started to lose herself into the paper. She slouched more, her knees pressed together, legs spread out, opening herself up to Bellamy's gaze.  
The next drawing was more x-rated.  
She drew Bellamy, head thrown back, his hand wrapped around himself, eyes dark with lust.  
The next one was of Bellamy in between her legs.  


Clarke could feel herself getting wetter the more detailed the drawing became and she had just put the finishing touch on the drawing when two hands wrap around her ankles pulling her forward and then Bellamy is licking a stripe down her cunt and she moans at the sensation.  
It's unexpected but welcomed and then his hands bring her legs over his shoulders, bringing himself closer to her. He pulls away, and she can feel his breath on her lips and he presses a kiss to her clit, swirling his tongue around it before going back to licking her. She can't help but move her hips, trying to get more of him. He mumbles something and the vibration makes her eyes flutter close. He slips two fingers into her, crooking his finger and Clarke is withering on the couch, loud moans coming out of her mouth. She feels his tongue on her clit, circling it before he sucks on it, his fingers shifting to hit the spot and she comes with a loud cry.  
The sound surprises them both and then Clarke laughs as Bellamy licks another stripe down her cunt before he pulls his head away and looks up at her, a grin on his face.  
"Been a while, since I heard that sound."  
Clarke tugs on his curls trying to pull him up and he moves until he's on top of her, caging her in.  
"Can't be too loud with kids at home."  
He presses a kiss to her nose.  
"I know, I just miss hearing you be that loud."  
She lets her hand comb through his hair, bringing him in for a rough kiss.  


They make out on the couch for a bit, his hands sneaking under her shirt and running down her back, pressing lightly on the bottom of her spine while she lets her hands slip under his sweatpants, squeezing his ass.  
It's not long before his pants and her shirt are on the floor and she's riding him.  
He looks up at her, blonde hair short, blue eyes closed in bliss as she rolls her hips, her tits bouncing as he meets her thrust for thrust, her fingers on her clit while his hands grip her waist.  
She's breathtaking.  
She's his Princess.  
She's his.  


* * *

Bellamy wakes up the next morning to a mouth around his cock and a slight weight on his chest he opens his eyes to see Clarke's ass on his chest, hovering, her back straight as she kisses his cock making her way to his tip before licking a stripe down the side.  
He can feel her tongue wrapping around his head before she pulls away to lick down the other side.  
Normally, he would let her have her fun but he can't not when she's on his chest, her ass in his face, her cunt right there, wet and empty, waiting for him.  
He lifts a hand to smack her right cheek and he moans as Clarke's lips engulf his cock, a moan escaping from her mouth. He hits the other cheek and Clarke takes him deeper in her mouth.  
He squeezes her ass and then reaches for her thighs, trying to signal to her what he wants to do and she pulls away.  
"I want to taste you."  
"Fuck."  
He can just picture the blissed-out look on her face and she scoots backward towards his face until her cunt is over his mouth.  
He takes a second to admire her. She's wet, dripping, and her lips are a pinkish-red color and she's delectable.  
He takes a deep breath, letting her fill his senses.  
Clarke wraps her lips around him and she's already bobbing her head and she lets out a whine, at Bellamy not doing anything and moves closer to his face, impatient.  
Bellamy spreads her legs wider before he licks her, his tongue going up and circling her clit before moving back down. He sets up a frantic pace, forcing her to match him. When her hands start to play with his balls he uses his fingers to spread her pussy lips so he can penetrate her deeper.  
Clarke is moaning around his cock and Bellamy pulls her legs closer to his face. Her wetness is trickling down, making his chin and nose wet and he wants her to cum at the same time as him.  
He swirls his tongue around her clit before he pulls her closer wrapping his lips around and suck it and Clarke's hand dig into his legs as she comes with a loud moan and he cums in her mouth a few seconds later. He can feel himself spilling out of her mouth but she's too blissed out to care. He licks her through the after waves and then she rests herself on top of him. He wipes his chin and strokes her ass gently.  
"You good princess?"  
She says nothing but lets out a soft sigh.  
"Come here."  
He helps her roll off him and then he crawls over to where she is and lays down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her nose and she sighs.  
"I love you."  
She whispers it into his neck and he pulls her closer.  
"I love you, princess."  
She lets out a little yawn and he smiles because she's adorable.  


Clarke wakes up to the smell of coffee and bacon and she smiles.  
She doesn't bother to put on clothes and instead makes her way to the kitchen.  
She takes the chance to admire him, he's not wearing pants but he has an apron on.  
She lets her eye trail over his backside appreciating the view, smirking at the scratches on his back.  
She tiptoes closer to him and wraps her arms around him, under his apron, pressing a kiss on his back.  
He stiffens and then his shoulders relax.  
Clarke reaches for him, wrapping her hand around his cock and Bellamy groans. She moves her hands slowly and Bellamy is quick to turn off the stove.  
"Clarke."  
She presses a kiss to a cluster of freckles on his back as her hand picks up its pace, using the precum gathered at the tip to help her. Bellamy's hands are clutching the countertop.  
"You need to stop, unless you want to explain..."  
Clarke spun him around and dropped to her knees and lifted the apron up.  
Using her hands on his thighs to brace herself she took him into her mouth, thrusting herself forward, taking him as deep as she could.  
She moans when she feels his hands tug on her hair.  
She can tell he is trying to keep himself from taking over and thrusting into her mouth and while the idea of him taking over is hot, she wants to do something for him, so she runs her tongue down his side and the around the tip before she takes a deep breath and wraps her mouth around him taking him as far as she can without gagging.  
He groans, his hands tightening in her hair and she picks up the pace.  
She knows he's close when the hand in her hair goes slack and Bellamy groans as he falls apart and Clarke swallows him.  
He pulls her up and he kisses her hungrily and she wraps her arms around his neck.  
"What about breakfast?"  
She mutters in between kisses.  
"Who cares."  


He has two things he wants to do with her in the kitchen.  
He wants to lay her down on the countertop and eat her out until she's a wet begging mess.  
He also wants her to put her hands on the counter as he takes her from behind.  
The second option wins out but only because he can't wait to be inside of her.  
He backs her up until she is pressed against the counter and pulls away from her. She looks up at him, a pout on her lips  
"Hands on the counter, princess."  
She pulls away from him to turn around and she arches her back and gives him a flirty look over her shoulder.  
He steps back and pulls her hips toward him and her legs apart and she shivers.  
He admires her for a bit letting his hands run down her curves and her spine and her ass.  
Clarke sways her hips impatient and Bellamy gives her a quick smack which settles her down.  
Clarke groans as he slides into her slowly and she arches her back as his hands curl around hers.  
He kisses her shoulder as they move and Clarke lets him take one of their joined hands and together they finger her. He pants into her shoulder and she closes her eyes as he moves faster and faster, his body covering hers. Her handgrips the counter as he kisses her shoulders and neck.  
"You feel so good, princess. You feel so good. I love you so much."  
"Please, Bellamy."  
"I got you. Going to take good care of you."  
That makes her smile because Bellamy has always taken good care of her, very good care.  
He lets go on her hand and rubs her clit quickly and his other hand goes from her hip to her breast and he pinches her nipple and Clarke comes with a loud cry, Bellamy following her seconds later.  


* * *

They eat breakfast and then Bellamy goes back to his book, and Clarke digs out her paint and sets up her easel.  
He flashes her a smile.  
"Gonna paint me like one of your French girls?"  
Clarke laughs as she lets her eyes wander around him.  
Bellamy loses himself into the book and Clarke takes the time to paint him.  
She can never get tired of drawing him.  
And he's beautiful, book in his hand, naked except for the glasses on his face.  
As Bellamy gets more and more into the book, he gets more and more relaxed until Clarke can no longer see his face.  
So she paints the view, taking a few artistic liberties.  
She gets lost in mixing colors and painting him that she doesn't even realize that Bellamy has stopped reading and is staring at her.  
She only notices when she hears a familiar groan and looks up to see Bellamy looking at her, one hand wrapped around his cock.  
She bites her lip, paint brushing falling to her leg as she takes him in.  
She wants to memorize him, this moment. She wants to draw it, paint it.  
So she grabs her sketchbook and tries to ignore the way he sounds, the way the insides of her thighs are becoming wet, the way he looks at her, talking, saying dirty things to her.  
Bellamy comes with a loud cry and the sketchbook falls out of her hands and she slips a finger down to rub her clit, while the other squeezes her breast, she gets off to the way he looks at her dazed from his orgasm but eyes dark with lust, he talks her through it and when she comes with a loud cry, he's there licking her finger and carrying her to bed.  


* * *

Roan's cabin in the middle of nowhere and he's got a hot tub in the back that Clarke plans to take full advantage of some time during their little vacation.  
They watch a movie, limbs intertwined but Bellamy dozes off in the middle of it and she doesn't have the heart to wake him.  
She knows how tired he is and she decided to take some for herself.  
She picks up a book and heads outside to the hot tub.  
Clarke shivers at the cold air hitting her skin, it's a nice spring day but the air is cold on her naked body and places her book down and she uncovers the tub and turns on the jets and plays with the temperature controls lowering it a bit. She stands, eyes closing taking in the sounds.  
She wonders if there is anyone around to see her, a part of her wishes that Bellamy was awake so he could see her.  
She arches her back stretching and shivers as her hair brushes her shoulders, she misses her long hair.  
She had to cut her hair because Aurora had gotten ahold of some scissors and decided to play stylist with her hair.  
The short hair was easier to handle but she missed her long princess locks.  
She shivers as she slides her legs into the water a low moan escaping from her mouth as the hot water engulfs them.  
She tilts her head back as she lets the water relax her muscles.  
It feels good.  
After about five minutes she slides into the tub all the way reaches for her book and lets herself enjoy it.  
As she reads it, Clarke lets herself simply enjoy the time alone.  
She loses her in the story about the princess falling in love with her bodyguard and the hot steamy sex scenes.  
After a while when she comes to her favorite scene, she starts to play with herself, letting her fingers graze and pinch her nipples. She spreads her legs and wishes that the jets would come back on but too lazy to move.  
She puts her book down and leans her head back as her other hand drifts down to her pussy.  
Her skin is hot and the water is hot so she moves to get out of the tub, and sits on the edge. She spread her legs and closes her eyes and lets herself go.  
She's so into it that she doesn't see Bellamy watching her.  


Bellamy wakes up to a blanket covering him and Clarke gone.  
He stretches, wincing as his back cracks before he goes to find her.  
She's not in their room but as he can hear her moans and steps out onto the balcony and looks down to see her sitting at the edge of the hot tub.  
She's gorgeous, legs spread, dangling in the water, head tilted back, moans escaping from her lips, as she arches her back slightly one hand on her breast, the other in between her legs.  
She's gorgeous, breathtaking, and addicting.  
He shakes his head and smiles before he rushes down to join her.  
He watches Clarke, lost in herself that she doesn't realize he's there and he walks behind her. He places his hands on her shoulder as he crouches down and she opens her eyes, giving him a lazy smile.  
"Hi."  
He sits behind her, legs on either side of her and she leans back moaning at his hard against her ass. He nudges her fingers out and takes them into his mouth sucking at them and her eyes become more dazed.  
"Play with your tits for me princess. Pretend it's my hands."  
Clarke leans back, head resting in the crook of his neck and she lets her small hands cup herself.  
Her hands are small, Bellamy's hands are bigger but she gives it all, thinking of his hands on her, cupping her, squeezing her.  
He spread her legs wider and lets his fingers ghost over her inner thighs before he runs a finger down her slit.  
He closes his eye and presses a kiss to her shoulder.  
"Fuck, you are wet. Did it turn you on? Being out here, where someone can see?"  
She hums in agreement and Bellamy wraps an arm around her waist as he fingers her. But when she gets close he removes his fingers and she whines, "Bellamy!" He kisses her jaw. "Sorry, but I want to feel you coming on my cock.  
He nudges her into the water and follows her, sitting on the bench, the hot water is welcoming and he pulls her in for a kiss.  
They make out for a bit, his hands roaming down her back and squeezing her ass while she pulls on his curls.  
Eventually, she sinks down on him and he takes her nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue as she moves slowly.  
They are in no rush.  
After a while she pulls away, and rests her head in the crook of his neck, pressing kisses on his neck and jaw, content with him doing all the work.  
He runs a hand down her spine and he whispers into her ear.  
After they both cum, she doesn't let him go.  
She lays her head and lets her fingers play with the curls on the back of his neck.  
Bellamy doesn't make a move to get her off him and he lets himself bask in the sunlight, his girl naked in his arms.  


* * *

Despite Clarke's plans to remain naked all weekend, they get dressed to go out and eat at a nearby restaurant. It's not too fancy, but they get dressed anyway.  
They exchange huge grins when they realize they are most dressed up there, standing out in a sea of jeans.  
They sit on the same side and when she asks for a milkshake instead of beer he doesn't even blink and asks for two straws.  
They talk, catching up on things, and talking about plans for the house, and about her art. Bellamy makes a few remarks about what he wants to do when they get back to the cabin which makes her breath hitch.  
Clarke's mind is whirling and she thinks about what she has planned for when they get home.  


* * *

"Want to play cards?"  
Bellamy raises an eyebrow and Clarke shrugs.  
"Yeah, I know I suck, but Gabriel has been teaching me. And I was thinking... to make things fun, we could do strip poker?"  
Bellamy kisses her, with a laugh.  
"God, I love you."  
"I love you too."  
The two of them settle themselves at the table and Bellamy deals the cards.  
Clarke loses the first round and she kicks off her shoes and she runs her foot up Bellamy's leg which makes his jaw clench.  
"Brave Princess."  


Clarke knows that she shouldn't really worry about the game but she has a competitive streak that rivals Bellamy's and the first time she beats him she gets a bit too happy.  
Her happiness is short-lived when Bellamy removes his shirt and her eyes darken and she licks her lips absentmindedly.  
Bellamy groans as Clarke removes her panties instead of her dress, teasing him, tossing them to him.  
His eyes darken when he sees them.  
They are not the same pair (he would know since Clarke had given him shit for ripping them) but they are identical to the ones Clarke wore on that fateful poker night.  
He closes his eyes.  
"Fuck, princess."  
She giggles and squirms in her seat, anticipation in her blood.  
Bellamy loses the next round and he kicks off his shoes and Clarke swallows, all Bellamy has is his pants and underwear and all she has is her dress and bra.  
She spreads her legs feeling wetness pooling in between her legs.  
She wants the game to be over.  
She loses the next round and she stands up so he can unzip her. Bellamy's hands tremble as he does so and he presses kisses down her spine.  
She turns and lets the dress fall and Bellamy's eyes take her in, he reaches for her but she steps back.  
"One more round."  
Bellamy groans but stands up, "Going to grab a drink, need something?"  
"Water?"  
Clarke reaches for her purse and pulls out a card and when Bellamy comes back with her water he suspects nothing.  
Bellamy is confident in his cards and he has plans to eat Clarke out on the counter as soon as he wins the games.  
Ironically, he has the same cards that he won against Finn all those years ago.  
A royal flush... fitting for a princess ready to be taken.  
He looks up at Clarke who is smiling widely for someone who lost.  
"I got a better card."  
He raises an eyebrow amused but she slides her cards towards him.  


Bellamy looks at them, eyes wide and Clarke sits on her chair, heart beating quickly.  
"Clarke."  
"Told you it's better."  
Nestled between the cards, is an ultrasound picture.  
Bellamy picks it up, hands trembling.  
"We're having a baby?"  
Clarke nods, tears in her eyes.  
"We are having a baby."  
Bellamy drops the picture and he stands up to lift Clarke up and kiss her. Her feet dangle but she kisses him back just as hard and then her feet are on the floor and he's kneeling in front of her, hands on her stomach.  
"Hi baby."  
Clarke threads her hands into his hair as he presses a kiss to her flat stomach.  
He looks up at her.  
"I love you so much."  


He stands up and scoops her up, causing Clarke to let out a squeak which made him laugh as she loops her arms around his neck.  
He carries her to their room as she kisses his jaw, nuzzling his neck.  
He lowers her to the bed, and she tugs him down on top of her and his arms brace themselves next to her. She reaches up to brush a curl out of his face.  
He looks down at her, fondly, a soft smile on his face. He presses a kiss to her nose.  
"I'm going to take good care of you, princess. Take good care of you and the baby."  
She pulls him down for a kiss and lets her hand trail down his back and tugs in his jeans.  
"Off." He gets off her to pull them off while she undoes her bra and then he's on top of, her kissing her as he slides in.  
They both moan at the feeling and Bellamy pulls her closer, letting his hands roam all over her body as he thrusts into her. She meets him thrust for thrust, lips on his neck as he mouths at hers.  
"Mine."  
"he hums in agreement.  
"Your princess. Your wife. Yours."  
He hikes a leg around his waist and she digs her nails down his back.  
"Fuck Bellamy. Faster."  
He kisses his way to her chest and sucks a hickey on the side of her right breast and Clarke throws her head back and Bellamy looks up at her.  
She's gorgeous.  
He hit the jackpot with her.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving a comment or a Kudo or bookmarking this. It all means a lot. This was the first things I have ever written for the kink meme and it has exceeded beyond my wildest expectations.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for the kink meme. Thank you for reading and for your kind comments


End file.
